Currently, a wearer of a hooded or non-hooded sweatshirt has no place to carry a concealed weapon or electronics devices such as a cell phone, etc. The wearer can place the items in the front pouch of the hooded or non-hooded sweatshirt, but the wearer is in great risk of those items falling out because they are not secured within the front pouch. In addition, the items inside the front pouch can bounce around when the wearer is performing any sort of athletic activity because the front pouch does not contain any compartments to more securely hold items. This can be especially dangerous when the object being carried is a concealed weapon.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hooded or non-hooded sweatshirt that has concealed inner pouches to place items, such as a weapon, cell phone, etc., so that the items can be firmly secured within the hooded or non-hooded sweatshirt.